The Twelve Talismans of Shendu
A set of magical talismans based on the Chinese zodiac that grant a variety of abilities or powers to the bearer in both a passive or active fashion. Originally from the cartoon series Jackie Chan Adventures. Alton had stolen the set of talismans from one of his victims during his cursed arc, but following Nya's reset they are now owned property, assumed to have been bought by Alton instead. These talismans are currently located in the Wayne Mansion, each individual talisman held either by a current member of the household or left in a display case located in the lounge. As of now, members of the Wayne Estate can take a talisman to Uncle in the East District of The Town and trade the talisman for a Shen-Gong-Wu. Individual Powers Each talisman holds a specific power and are easily distinguishable from the markings engraved on the front of the hexagon-shaped stones. Rat Power currently unknown to the members of the Wayne Mansion. Brought the Ultra-Bot of the Trixie Clones to life. Ox Grants the user with super strength, and a common talisman used by certain members of the household who lack exceptional physical ability for fights. This talisman is free for anyone to use. Tiger A troublesome talisman that splits a person into two individual people, most notably a split between the passive and dominant aspects of the original's personality. This talisman proved to be the source of Sutcliff's existence, and afterwards deemed one of the more inherently dangerous talismans due to its nature. Only a handful of the mansion inhabitants are allowed to handle this talisman. As of now, the Tiger Talisman is unattainable, having been traded to Uncle for the Golden Tiger Claws . Rabbit Makes the user run exceedingly fast and is another commonly used talisman. Usually coupled with the Ox talisman to deliver powerful hits backed by the force of inertia. The speed the talisman provides can cause a sonic boom if pushed hard enough. This talisman is currently held by Crona. Dragon A dangerous talisman able to shoot large blasts of fire capable of knocking down walls. Due to its power, very few individuals are allowed to handle the talisman. Crona currently holds this Talisman. Snake Allows the user to become visible and invisible at will. Given how easily this talisman can be abused, the Snake talisman is only allowed to individuals who will use its power responsibly. Crona holds this Talisman. Horse Heals the holder of any disease or injury and works at a relatively quick pace, making it viable for more rigorous fights. This talisman is free for anyone in the mansion to use. Sheep Puts the holder to sleep and casts their consciousness into the astral plane. This state of being allows an individual to enter dreams and spy on whomever they like without being noticed, however it also leaves their body completely vulnerable in the process. This talisman is free for anyone to use. Monkey Allows the holder to turn a target, or themselves, into any animal on command. Because this talisman can be easily abused, the Monkey talisman is only allowed to individuals who will use its power responsibly. Xion currently holds this Talisman. Rooster Gifts the holder with the ability of levitation and flight. Combined with the rabbit talisman, it allows fast flight. This talisman is free for anyone to use. Dog The holder of this talisman is immortal and cannot die. However, it does not ensure no injuries sustained, and shoul the holder be fatally injured and lose this talisman, they will die. Combining with the Horse talisman is a recommended route to avoid that chance. Given this talisman grants the user with immortality, it is usually reserved for the frailer characters of Better Layton Never who would feasibly die in strenuous circumstances. Generally held by Alton Sutcliff. Pig Allows user to shoot heat-beams from their eyes. Considered only slightly less dangerous than the Dragon, this talisman is kept under watch and it restricted to only responsible handlers. Interestingly, this talisman has not seen use in a fight thus far, its ability only discovered through a testing period. Category:Entity